


Gundam Wing Silver Anniversary Bingo Card Drabbles

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: My bingo card prompts were:hidden agendasnobilitymid-season upgradeNew Model [tm]surprise relativesmercenarywingsmindgamesheroic failure
Kudos: 6





	Gundam Wing Silver Anniversary Bingo Card Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My bingo card prompts were:  
> hidden agendas  
> nobility  
> mid-season upgrade
> 
> New Model [tm]  
> surprise relatives  
> mercenary
> 
> wings  
> mindgames  
> heroic failure

hidden agendas:

When Treize first began building Oz he knew he would have to keep the organization’s existence secret until it was time to reveal it fully formed and functional. Even though he knew it was for the best and would lead the Alliance in a new and better direction there would be those who would consider Oz treasonous. And, if he was being honest with himself which he tried to be, it was. But, sometimes the only way to make things better was to fly in the face of current leadership. In this case, he knew best and had no qualms about staging a coup from the inside, but not until he had an army of loyal and well trained soldiers at his back. 

nobility: 

Pride in his people and his culture was something that was instilled in Wufei from before he was born. As an infant his mother would rock him to sleep as she told stories of the great warriors that made up the Dragon Clan. As he got older his father and teachers expanded on those stories, using them as parables to teach the qualities of a good leader. The idea that his line was superior and their place in the clan rankings was well deserved was as burned into his DNA as the color of his eyes and his intellect. 

Even now with L5 just a collection of far flung space dust Wufei holds his head high. As long as he is alive he carries the memories and the genes of his clan proudly for the universe to see. 

mid-season upgrade: 

To Duo Deathscythe was more than just a machine. He was a friend and a brother in arms. It wasn’t like Duo didn’t use Deathscythe to the fullest of capabilities, he just had the kind of personality that would pack bond with anything mechanical that he spent time with. So, it was really no surprise that what got him through almost dying on the moonbase was studying the schematics of upgrades planned for his buddy.

New Model [tm]: 

The invention and implementation of mobile dolls was a game changer. They tipped the balance from the Gundams overwhelming power to the long game of attrition. A strategy that Oz would have no trouble using to not only win the war, but to also completely conquer the colonies as well. It was only the intervention of Treize and his very specific brand of chivalry that kept the war from ending very differently. 

surprise relatives:

Finding out she was a Peacecraft by birth rocked Relena's world and made her question her identity to the core. Everything she thought she knew about herself had to be revisited and checked to see if it was still true. In addition, it gave her a whole new set of family to grieve the loss of. People she had loved as a small child, but now had no memories of. It was a different grief than losing the man who had raised her, but no less real. 

Discovering that she had a brother once again changed everything. Zechs, more importantly Milliardo, was the anchor that could tie her to both her past and her future. 

mercenary: 

The mercenary corp never intended to adopt the abandoned toddler they found by the side of the road. After all, the life they lived was not one that was conducive to raising a child. Especially one that was barely walking and eating solid food. Still, one day blended into another and the civilians fleeing in front of the mercenary corp were not interested in taking on yet another mouth to feed. Before they knew it the wide eyed toddler was a preteen named Nanashi who was a mobile suit pilot in his own right. 

wings:

Heero was not sentimental nor was he the type to name his cars, his computer, or his tools. But, Wing already had a name before he stepped into the cockpit the first time. It gave the gundam a sense of being something more. Not that Heero wasn't willing to sacrifice Wing, just as he was willing to sacrifice himself, if the situation required it. He would never have the emotional attachment that Duo and Quatre had to their gundams, but he did feel...something. It was more than the loss of a good tool and less than the death of a friend. A connection that was unreasonable and yet undeniable. 

mindgames: 

The Zero system was designed to show a human pilot all the options available to them and the best possible path to achieve whatever goals the pilot visualized. In theory it was an amazing design, one that could help a pilot with strategy and focus during the heat of a battle. 

In practice though, it was a literal, living nightmare for whoever strapped into the cockpit. Zero overwhelmed their mind, snatching the thoughts that were foremost in the pilot’s mind and building a plan of action with no awareness of context or the emotional stability of the pilot. It took a force of will that was extraordinarily rare to bring the AI under control and make it usable. 

In the right hands it was a strategic tool that easily controlled the flow of every battle and in the wrong ones it could justify the destruction of the human race. 

The most horrifying part of the whole thing was how thin the line was between the two. 

heroic failure:

There were so many things that Quatre wanted. Friends, family, love, and so much more. From the depths of his soul he longed for a world at peace where everyone went to sleep safe and with a full stomach, looking forward to the potential of a new day. Some days he could see it, just out of reach, shining on the horizon. On others he was convinced that his dreams were as unachievable as free breathing in space. 

Despite his resources and his naturally happy nature he knew that he would never be able to accomplish all the things that he ached to do. The knowledge that he was bound to fail ate at him, driving him on relentlessly day and night. He knew he should adjust his expectations, be more realistic about his goals, but that was not who Quatre was or would ever be.


End file.
